


Guinevere’s Adventure

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Gwen and Thomas have a talk.-Prompt:272. Adventure





	Guinevere’s Adventure

l **Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Guinevere’s Adventure  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:** , Thomas  
**Summary:** Gwen and Thomas have a talk.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 649  
**Prompt:** 272\. Adventure  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 25

**Guinevere’s Adventure**

Gwen let go of Arthur’s hand and rushed to greet her father as soon as they entered the council chambers.

“Father, what happened? You're injured!” Gwen glared at the bandage on her father’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t have been out there. Battle is for younger men. You’re….”

“Old?” King Thomas smiled at her. “It’s just a scratch. No need to worry over it.” He turned to Arthur. “My condolences on the loss of your father, King Arthur. He fought well. He took down many enemies before he fell.”

“Thank you King Thomas.” Arthur nodded and looked at Gwen. “Your daughter will be queen sooner than she expected.”

“Much sooner.” Gwen looked down.

Arthur frowned.

“Sire, I would like to speak to my daughter in private.” Thomas requested.

“Of course.” Arthur stepped away. He saw Elyan with his wife and went to speak with them.

Adara saw Arthur approach. “Arthur is right there. Ask him Elyan.”

Elyan shook his head. “Adara…”

Arthur looked at them both. “Ask me what?”

“It’s nothing, Sire.” Elyan shook his head.

“Elyan!” Adara let out a frustrated breath. “I want to know if you are going to execute me for having magick.”

Arthur blinked in surprise then thought for a moment. “Have you harmed anyone in Camelot or plotted to do so?”

“No Sire.” Adara answered.

“Well. There’s no need to execute you then.” Arthur shrugged. “Princess, I am not my father. If you have harmed no one then I have no reason to harm you.”

“Thank you Sire.” Adara bowed her head. “You are a reasonable man.”

“He is also very skilled with a sword.” Elyan grinned. “He took down almost as many as I did.”

Arthur laughed. “Thank you, Prince Elyan, for your kind words but I believe you had a head start.”

King Thomas led Gwen to a seat at the table and sat down in a chair beside her. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s all happening so fast. I don’t know if i can do this.” Gwen folded her hands in her lap. “What if he never loves me or the people hate me?”

“I believe your husband already loves you. It’s in his eyes and the manner he speaks to you.” Thomas chuckled. “He’s smitten.”

Gwen looked up at her father. “I… “

“Guinevere, you are about to embark on the greatest adventure of your life. It’s called marriage. There will be ups and downs but you won’t go on this journey alone. Arthur will be at your side embarking on that same adventure.”

“I know Father.” Gwen sighed. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to be his wife and the queen.”

“Be his wife and you will know what kind of queen to be. Be his conscious and his partner.” Thomas looked over at Arthur. “He’s not what I expected. He’s a better man than I thought he would be.”

“He has a good heart.” Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled.

Thomas smiled at his daughter. “I see. You are equally smitten.”

Gwen glared at her father.

“Admit it Guinevere.” Thomas teased.

Gwen smiled. “Maybe a little.”

“He will need to lean on you now. There are a great many changes for both of you in the coming days.” Thomas brushed back one of Gwen’s curls. “He is grieving and there will be people pulling him in all directions.”

“I understand.” Gwen nodded.

“Good.” Thomas chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up. “Time to start your adventure, Queen Guinevere.”

Gwen stood up and walked with her father to where Elyan and Arthur were standing. She slipped her hand into the crook of Arthur’s arm.

Arthur smiled down at her and put his hand over hers. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Whatever may come, Gwen believed they could handle it as long as they were together.


End file.
